


Lolipops (An Interlude)

by Trekkele



Series: A Townie, A Linguist, And Several Kinds Of Tea. [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Elise gets a crush because of course she does, Gen, basically what happens if you suggest an idea in the comics, the Kirks are StarFleet royalty, this has been sitting around far too long, wouldnt you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: What do you think was going to happen when you give a kid Ice Cream and Attention?Jon should have seen this coming.





	Lolipops (An Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> Redford asked the question, and now I'm stuck with this fic. Enjoy!

To be honest this wasn’t something Jon had ever planned on worrying about. 

 

Partly because he’d done so with his own kids, and  he’d done his time so thank you, and partly because these weren’t his kids, so why would he? Grand-parenting was supposed to be the fun bits with no drama, or so he was told.

 

But he should have known. He should have seen this coming

He just thought he had a little more time before he would have to deal with childhood crushes and little people breaking his granddaughters heart. I mean, he certainly wasn't going to be threatening anyone with a shotgun, not the least because that joke had never been funny. No, he preferred to teach his kids to defend themselves, and call him for backup if necessary. (Although they always claimed their last name and lineage was shotgun enough.)

But still, he didn’t even realize it at first. Red lollipop firmly tucked between her cheek, Elise was babbling about everything she had done after wondering out of his office.

 

“...And Cadet Jim said that Orion verbs are different because they aren’t classified by male or female only by a caste system and Cadet Jim said that my pro-nun-see-nation is really good even if I sometimes skip the hard letters and Cadet Jim let me taste from his ice cream because I wanted to know how purple ice cream tasted but I also wanted some of the green ice cream he got and Cadet Jim let me sit on his shoulders because the Academy is more inter-esting when you’re tall, and did you know Cadet Jim grew up lots on the Shen Zou?”

 

He blinked, wondering if he was meant to respond or just serve as a convenient audience for all this information about “Cadet Jim”. Whose life story he was incredibly aware of, thank you very much. 

But apparently he was doing just fine, since Elie barely paused long enough to breath before going on. 

“And Cadet Jim said that - “

Which was when he stopped paying so much attention, because dammit, he  _ recognized  _ those wide eyes and happy grins and slightly reverent tone. He remembered the first time his little girl had looked like that.

And it had ended in a playground fight that involved three species and a swing set that had a tire swing attached. 

But at the very least, he could rely on Jim to be nice to the kid till this little crush blew over. Because it would blow over. As for now...

 

“That’s nice sweetheart. Did you meet anyone else at the ice cream shop?” He could do without a play by play of everything Jim had said and done in the last two hours. 

Elise’s eyes went bigger, if that was even possible, and suddenly she was staring at Jon like she was going to tell him the secrets of the universe. 

“Grandpa, Cadet Uhura is the most beautiful, most smartest, most amazing-est person in the whole world. Cadet Uhura says - “

Oh dear, thought Jon. This may be a  _ bit  _ more complicated than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other drafts and another two ideas for this 'verse, so yay?  
> Also the soulmate au I wanna write is being a brat, as usual. But at least this is sorta cute.


End file.
